Just one Night, and Maybe Goodbye
by 13 o'clock Erik
Summary: It's been years since that night together... Now, in a different setting, can love conquer all? Or will it just be one night and maybe goodbye? God that was corny... Read it, is good!


Just One Night, and Maybe Goodbye

R

&$&

_It is late it is almost eleven._

_Why don't we go for a drink?_

_How about if we go upstairs, to my place?_

_Just one night and maybe goodbye._

_Don't you tell me that you are really not that kind of girl._

_And you know it won't be me to change the things you want._

Severus Snape was sitting on the veranda of a Muggle café in Italy, having a cappuccino and a small meal, and pondering what was left of the universe. Two long years had past since that fateful night with Hermione. He couldn't blame her, really. She was young, her whole life ahead of her; but there had been something that kept drawing him back to her. Mentions of her in the papers, traveling with her Quidditch playing friends; Harry and Ron. Rumours of a romantic entanglement with Viktor Krum, Harry, Ron; and about half the members of the Ballycastle Bats, Chudley Canons, Irish National Team, and assorted players from numerous teams he couldn't even remember.

Two long years. Two years since she had shown up on his doorstep, drenched from a sudden downpour, and crying despondently. He'd been unable to turn her away, (who could ever resist comforting a crying woman), and somehow they'd made their way into his bed.

_Anyway believe it or not,_

_Just don't you ask me why,_

_It's been written that tonight is our night._

_Just one night and maybe goodbye_

_But you won't regret at all_

_And show me right now what you got._

"Cameria, il conto, per favore." he called to the waitress.

The robust woman glanced over at him and nodded. She disappeared into the café for a moment and came back out with the check.

"Avete mangiato bene?" she asked placidly.

"Si, molto bene. Molto bene…"

"Il conto, Signor." She placed the check face down and walked away from the table to attend to a couple that had just seated themselves a few tables away. 

Snape picked up the check, looked at it, raised and eyebrow, and tossed down some money on the table with enough left over for a tip. He was just placing his wallet back in his pocket when someone behind him spoke.

"Signor Snape?" a woman's voice asked.

"Si?" he replied without turning around.

_Are we doing anything wrong?_

_We are human after all._

_And enjoy to pump and sweat while we are dancing._

_You can stop whenever you want,_

_But tomorrow's not too far._

_When the morning comes we will follow a different star._

"Severus…" the voice said.

Snape whirled around, he knew that voice. The owner of that trembling soprano had taken his heart and broken it into two, taking one half with her when she left.

"I didn't know you spoke Italian." Hermione Granger said calmly.

Gods she looked wonderful. Freedom suited her. She wasn't tied down to a man, hadn't married a month out of school like so many of her peers had. It irritated Snape that she had this kind of effect on him; his heart leapt into his throat, all the air seemed to have escaped his lungs, and his mutinous knees were threatening to start shaking.

"I don't." he snapped aggravatedly, picking up his jacket from the back of the chair and slipping it on.

"But you were talking to the waitress-" she started.

"You were watching me?" he interrupted with a frown.

"Briefly." she said anxiously, shifting uneasily.

_Anyway believe it or not,_

_Just don't you ask me why,_

_It's been written that tonight is our night._

_Just one night and maybe goodbye_

_But you won't regret at all_

_And show me right now what you got._

Severus glared at her. Unwittingly remembering what she had looked like when he had finally rid her of those dreadfully provocative clothes. _Damnit Severus! Pull yourself together man!_ He growled at himself.

"If you'll excuse me Miss Granger-"

"You used to call me 'Hermione'." she interrupted, her nose crinkling into a frown.

"I used to do a lot of things." he retorted. "I used to be able to teach. I used to be able to sleep. I used to be able to go ten minutes without thinking what my life would have been if you had stayed."

_Anyway believe it or not,_

_Just don't you ask me why,_

_It's been written that tonight is our night._

_Just one night and maybe goodbye_

_But you won't regret at all_

_And show me right now what you got._

"Severus…" she said, her gaze pitying.

"No! Don't feel sorry for me. You made your decision. I made mine."

Hermione stared at him, her long brown hair streaked with trendy blonde highlights, her brown eyes positively glowing with compassion. She gazed at him, an odd mix of emotions displayed on her clear face. Snape sighed and flopped back down into one of the chairs at the table he had been sitting at.

"You look great." he muttered, almost begrudgingly.

Hermione delicately placed herself in the chair across from him.

"You look…"

"Like a bum. Yes, I know." he finished.

He was aware at how awful he looked, but he chose to ignore it. His face was scruffy with two days growth of beard, his hair greasy as it had always been, his jeans had been through the ringer, and the jacket he wore was third-hand.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" he sighed, rubbing a grimy hand over his face.

_And I know there will be a place_

_Where we will meet again one day_

_And I wonder if that day we gonna feel the same._

_I can't believe it is really you, you look wonderful tell me how is life?_

_In a better word, I know we would feel the same._

"Oh… I don't know, I just wanted a change of scenery."

"That's bollocks and we both know it. Why are you here?" he repeated gruffly.

Hermione's face hardened with a scowl for a moment, then softened as she reached out a hand to lay over his. He didn't even have the resolve to draw his hand back, off the table.

"I came to apologize. I came to see… if maybe you wanted…" she started, unable to go on.

_Anyway believe it or not,_

_Just don't you ask me why,_

_It's been written that that night was our night._

_Just one night and maybe goodbye_

_But you won't regret it at all_

_And show me again what you got._

Snape cocked his head at her, looking at her sideways for a moment.

"You're scared." he stated.

"Yeah, so what if I am!" she burst.

"I love the look on your face when you're uncertain. Come to think of it, I love all the looks on your face."

She scowled at him furiously, then the scowl dropped and was replaced by an affectionate grin.

"You really are a bastard, you know that?" she said warmly.

Snape sighed, stretched in his seat and shot her a glance.

"Yes. I suppose I am." he replied calmly.

Hermione's expressions rapidly changed, again. This time it was replaced with a stony frown followed by a repentant look.

"What I did to you was wrong." she murmured, leaning across the table. "I admit it. I was wrong. Can you forgive me?"

Her eyes implored him, begged him to relent and give in to her whim. In the end, he did.

"What mere mortal man am I, to deny the wishes of a lady." he said softly, allowing himself to smile genuinely.

She grinned back at him, maneuvering her way around the table and placing herself in his lap. Her arms wrapped around his neck, she gazed into his eyes.

"I love you." she said seriously.

He looked back at her, warily, then gave into her completely.

"Si? Amore?" he teased.

"Yes. I do." she leaned her forehead against his. "I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

He just smiled. This was all probably just a dream. He'd wake up in a few minutes, the waitress prodding him to pay up and get out.

"Pinch me." he asked.

Hermione frowned, confused.

"Why?"

"Because I want to make sure I'm not dreaming."

She grinned again and kissed him hard on the mouth. When Hermione pulled away, Snape was looking at her appraisingly.

"Nope, I think I need one more to prove this isn't a dream." he said jokingly.

Hermione sighed, mock irritatedly, then kissed him again.

"Alright." he said cautiously after they had both regained their breath. "Let's try this relationship thing, ok?"

She smiled.

"Ok then."

They got up and Hermione led him down the sidewalk, all of Turin was theirs to explore. Perhaps in exploring Italy, they could explore a relationship. The future was uncertain, that's what made it fun for them. That night all two years ago was history, he felt he could trust her now. He hoped she had grown enough to trust him.

_Anyway believe it or not,_

_Just don't you ask me why,_

_It's been written that that night was our night._

_Just one night and maybe goodbye_

_But you won't regret it at all_

_And show me again what you got._

The sun went down on a silhouetted couple, walking arm in arm, talking and laughing.

"Maybe we can rent a hotel room for the night, I'm feeling frisky." Severus Snape teased.

"You get a shower and a shave first, Mister. You look like you haven't been to a stylist in _months_!" she exclaimed.

"Ehem, correction. I've _never_ been to this… whatchamacallit… _stylist_ before. And I don't aim to either." He said stubbornly.

"Severus, I think we're going to have fun together." Hermione said with a mischievous grin.

&$$&

Whatcha think! Whatcha think! Look look! I didn't kill Uncle Snape! Isn't it wonderful! Puhleeeease review! I live for them!


End file.
